1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment to a ski stick, capable of more enhancing enjoyment of skiing and playing safe skiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various skiing accessories have been so far to expand the pleasure of skiing all the more. Skiing can also be enjoyed visually by looking at showily designed ski suits which skiers wear. Though a beginner of skiing occasionally tends to ski in a senior ski course, he is in danger of colliding with another skier when a ski slope is crowded.
When doing a time trial race to find more delight in skiing, a ski player cannot easily look at his wrist watch and surely operate the switches of the wrist watch because he wears gloves. Even if the ski player has a stop watch hanging from his neck, it will be difficult for him to turn on and off the switch of the stop watch, and an accurate measurement of elapsed time in skiing cannot be taken because the ski player must operate the stop watch by himself, resulting in time lags in switching on the stop watch when making a start and switching off the stop watch when reaching the goal in skiing. Furthermore, the stop watch hanging from the neck of the ski player disadvantageously swings and hinders the ski player in skiing. Although the measurement of the elapsed time in skiing can be taken by depending on a timekeeper other than the ski player, it will be awkward that the ski player cannot independently measure the elapsed time by himself without anyone. Thus, the pleasure of the time trial race will be diminished.
The skier is apt to forget time during skiing, as a consequence of which he possibly fails to catch the last ski lift or ropeway at times, for example. If the skier sometimes attempts getting a look at his wrist watch in order for remedying such trouble, he finds difficulty in looking at the wrist watch owing to the ski suit which he wears. Similarly, the skier participating in cross-country skiing will suffer a disadvantage such that he cannot easily consult his wrist watch to learn the time every a certain fixed time while skiing.
In the meantime, there is no measure of effectively preventing skiers from colliding with each other on a ski slope, excepting arousing skiers' attention verbally. However, the way of verbally calling the skiers' attention is not sufficient to completely obviate the danger of collision. In alpine skiing, it is disadvantageous in that mountains frequently undergo an abrupt change in weather and the inclemency of the weather cannot be forecasted with ease.